warframe : unairu
by Mechalewd18
Summary: Woken but try to. Find what his purpose. To the help of his warframe and his Cephalon jordas.
1. chapter 1

**Hello I am a player who played 4000 alway back from beta so I want do a fanfiction of warframe and if this work out well I will do more please give opinion and idea also send me feedback I want to do what de do.**

The corpus have discovered a tenno tomb portal deep in inside mercury surface, inside a sleeping tenno inside (he dreaming about sculpture and toy figure) the moment they bring it to the surface it beacon started producing signs

Somewhere in space a near eris "operator is alive?!" he started to connect to lotus " yes jordas wha-"before she even finished her sentence jordas cut her off (my operator lives I have his location but it on the move to venus!" lotus try to calm him down "I will send a squad a after him just send me the coordinates."

Mewhile in the corpus transport ship the pod. Guarding is 3 osprey and 6 fusion moan. Inside lotus try to contact him" tenno tenno are you alright? " she try again" tenno are" she hear a yawn "wha..what time is it...?" she reapply with "5:14 am" the took a min to respond " wha...?" she said it again " give 8 more hours" he fell back to sleep

7:50 Mins later jordas try calling him"Olem are you alive!! After that all that waiting it good to finally meet you" he took moments to try remember what happened(I don't remember anything about him) "sorry I don't know you also I don't know your name. Who are you?" he responded " I am Jordas, am your care taker.you for separate after... Something I can't remember." he having a flash back to what happened it was people with many different pod but I was in a rush they send me to a random location to be sure." I barely remember it was a big blur to me" lotus cut in the conversation "tenno you will be crossing the saturn border I recommend to have to turn off your communications for safer mesures." she worries about him if they found out are comunication or else die from them.

"Olena please be safe we will rescue you when your out of saturn borderd" lotus cuts comunication and he backs on his own it seems good thing that he have a lot of patience for this."wait what I need to... Oh nevermind there a tube"

On grineer ship command section. "commander(kloy Yi'tik) we sighted a corpus ship heading this way, shall we make contact?" a tall grineer woman in light green and black accent pull up carrying a machete one side and a kraken on the other. "if they need to pass then of course" the grineer look back to the console and connect to the ship " your clear to speak commander."she walk near the console than leads forward" corpus ship 608 please advise that you need to be boarded for security check. "it took sec to respond" this 608 we accept your security check" she turn the other grineer " get 65 troops ready I want to make this go smoothly as possible." the responded " yes ma'am" I she step away from the the commanding section to head at the to the air look where there meeting. Wil she walking she dig in her pockets for a flat very flat book 1 inch x 4 inch just to look at it *I want more to your story but will have to read you later*

Down to the lower level, 65 troop of elites lancer get ready for the boarding. The corpus she slowly stop to the boarding dock.

Mewhile back on the ship Olem feel the engine has stop, (huh guess the ship stop,) then feel some things locking one if the airlock. The drone started to shut down in a orderly fashion. Then he started to feel something amazing the other ship made a vibration that is amazing to listen too, with many machines parts moving independently with a nice tone. he started to hear foot steps and many of them they all halt but one it alot heavy then the rest. " I Wonder what they look like".

back to the grineer squad. The leader walk up to the captain and his to guard towering over them she reach her hand out "documents?" the captain give a table document "is this your first inspection" the captain said not " all rights then" she made a sign with her cybernetic arm and they all split up In group of five checking every room for some illegal item or Infestation. as for cargo she will inspect them her self. "there coming my way I better stay still" the door open as they walk in a massive pod with stone covering the gold parts with a pod in the middle of it. The five started to in different direction as for the bigger on stated to walk to the pod("oh boy.. hope this goes well") said the tenno inside.

As she look over she can see a sort of body suit inside but it was hard to see, she use here arm to remove the dust and to see more clearly. As he sit still he can see the helmet of the massive being " grineer it has been a long time to see thos..." I as he she lean in for a closer look, but her breats are being pushed up against the glass grabbing the operator attention "grineer weapons!!"the operator down south started to feel hot. as she leads back up, she grab her mask and reveal her face. To him her pale face is like a canvas and have patch rights bottom cheek as for the letf it have a massive patch going down her neck with tired eyes she still looks great with orange eye and those very blue lips. his heart started to race and his members started to get wet. The woman started to look around with her own eyes it not very day you see this. She perch her self on the pod and started to speak to the captain "where did you get this" the captain answered with honestly. While she press against the glass the tenno is enjoying the view "mercury huh in a tomb huh I guess he had a story to tell" she lift her self off the pod and one of the lancer reported all is clear "well captain you are free to go will just return to our ship" she star walk back with the rest of the troops

". as the tenno listen to there foot step leaving the ship he wanted to look at her More" I wish I can look at her more she was so nice. " he think what she was like what she would look like her figure but continue to listen to her foot steps that start to get farther and farther away as she walk down hallway after hallway. By getting to the airlock of there ship, with many others groups meeting there. She turn and check all 65 of the troops are here. The started to head out as she lead them like a mother geese with it children.

As they do the door behind them start to close than I lost them vibrator are gone."i am going to miss her and the ship.

The engine started to warm and we started to move again the drone reactive and started to walk back in to the octogone position that was I noticed so far the other drones disappeared why they actived do too he didn't want to move to risk. " there so many drones. Maybe a feel what the ship look like any way." he started to feel around the ship was pretty big but not as amazing as the grineer ship, also alot smaller and lot quieter with many drone walking in the hallway, most of the crew are in the break room but some are doing security. (Anyway i am getting bored of this ship I think I will go sleep).

Olem started to sleep a little do to there nothing else to do in this pod than sleep. He slowly getting started to dream. He slowly started to focus a slab of stone 50 in l x 80in h x 65 in w, he clap his hand than a tool pop up opening it there are tools drill, chack, sand paper, chisels. He let go of box but it does not fall it just float there, Olem pick the drill and start to rough form the the stone I pushing the large drill bit in the stone like aluminum going through it and did the same on the other side, than the front but more off. He going and it slowly but surely some mistakes are made but he fix them a pitch. It started to take form the very round. Hours later the details are added and was finish. It was the mystery grineer who he saw lining over his pod. the back side have nothing but a flat surfaces. "guess that will do for now "he slow drift off to sleep

Mewhile on the orbiter waited as the operator is making it way through the saturn he waited hours, just to wait until they jump" why does he finally reappeared I have to wait more time now" I started to hear a magnetic drum in the arsenal room and was getting annoyed by it, he move location too the lower "Would you be quiet!!!" the figure turn and tiled his head on "your hitting the sentinel 599 time!" the figure punch the taxon one more time "seriously... Look get your braton, lex and those ready I want the operator alive.!" the figure give him a thumbs up. He started to do hand sign but jordas ignored it, "how long do I have to wait" another five Mins pass "I am taking over the ship" the inpatient of the Cephalon have run out. Started hacking the ship navigation to immediately get out of saturn junction. Lotus was coming in the "jordas what are you doing" jordas to a sec " I am doing a malfunction to the ship so it jump to jupiter and it will loose power with a higher probability to get him out of there."

The ship started to the shake as if the as the engine room gone to overdrive the ship just jump in to hyperspace with out warning. Olem hit his head against the inside the pod." aghhh... What the fuck "he started to taste salt in his mouth and slowly feel pain in his back. He yeld loudly to all that pain" why do I feel soo much pain!! "he breaths rapidly trying to numb the pain with his hands but does not work" I don't want the hell going on but it hurts like heck" he started to feel around to get a sense of what going on. First the security, was off line and there foot step I think. *boy my head hurts like a son of a bitch* He feel the engine room and it was dead silent.

He open his eye all he can see is pitch black."what the heck happenings!?" lotus came online "tenno listen carefully"

Mewhile on the grineer ship grineer lance just got information that the corpus she ship jump too jupiter. "general kloy the corpus ship just jump shall we pursuit them" the gernaral took a min à she turn her head at his lancer " no it be a waste of time anyway, there is nothing to value there!" she turn her head back to the window and look at the stars, "Roger that general" the lancer turn back to his station. The grineer gernaral turn and walked to and announced that " I will be going to my room report any thing odd happened" walk to her private quarters to rest a bit. The room was small with a desk and large rectangle bed hard steel with a very thin blanket. She take off her helmet and toss it on the decks and taking some armor" layed on the bed and pulled her Orokin book, than put her arm on the floor and slide it too slot between the bed and the bed frame and pull out a notebook opening that have 5 pages that have Orokin alphabet and slowly translate to grineer, she manage to do 10 word but they won't do to translate over 30 terabytes of information. "this is going to take me forever to translate" as she says with a heavy sigh. She started to side track Start to through the file after files. Until she bump in too a file that had many images on there of children but one stood out from the rest the picture was two children sleeping in a bed together sound of sleep. She stared at it deeply "wh-" she questioned it she does not understand this emotion she pulled away from her face to see the bigger picture it way looking alot better she try to describe the but she got disturb by a voice on the intercom "madame the queens would like a report" she turn off her book and close her note books, quickly put on her armor.

"I swear they always disturb me at the wrong time" she continue mumbling under her breath, she head to the commande center and soldier started exiting the room,the door shout behind her, sit at one of the desk, the first screen showed a red butcher with a square of on it shoulder vor, the next is the new ahead of grineer research tyle regor and questionable helmet, the next grineer gernaral is ruk in his orange armor head of artifacts excavation, the next showed a good ally of her Kela de thaym head of the execution of rathum. And last but most hated is Vay hek head of political matters... Manipulate grineer, and bad spending habits. "greetings my queens" as they all speak the elderly queens started to speak in her raspy voice "what is the report" Vor step forward to speak "the excavation is going well uncovering" Orokin technology but mercury tomb was uncover by the corpus kloy spoke up "they pass trough here" Vortex was curious and ask what they had " they had a nearly broken pod but it was covered in stone and inside looks like corps." vor face turn in to disappointment "bah it useless to us" Kela de thaym started her report "there was a report that one grineer managed to escape the executioner they found a flaw in the arena we need to fix that" a young voice come over " we can grant that request".

They coutinue on research "the statue on the decaying found that are original copies is too old I could modify the cell, and also all are upgraded will be ready in 3 years, as are project ghoul will take 4-5 years we require some specific clone that we need. Kloy questions" what type do? " tyle response" addiction, depression, psychological, physical, and defected. Basically. " her next question is about the upgrade. He explained that we need to be prepared that if we face the tenno." as they finish up the report they disconnected. But Kela stayed to talk "so how it feel to be a gernaral of you own ship" kloy to a sec to answer the question " taking commande to this visel is a pain In the ass well at least it better that the training camp back on earth" Kela chuckle "yeah we're I killed my first ten defector that try to run, good time" she pretend to laugh with her never a big fan of her humor and coutinue but lowering her voice "did you crack the book code yet?" she panic abit "hmm no all manage to do is get some old photos. "Kela sigh to hear. " well I guess that just junk better throw it away " (nope I am going to keep it)" yeah I guess so anyway I have to go hail to the Queen" she said the to her and disconnected "well that dealt with" she walk out and told the crew to get back to work until the second shift the all saluted and March to there pose she ahead back in her room and took off her helmet and laid back oh her bed "why do I feel so bored with this commander crap. I wonder what it like where I am not a Grineer. Oh well" she turn the light head off to sleep.

Back on the corpus ship emergency power was turned on the I trying to figure out the problem and they started to detect four ship aboard the main ship as three tenno drop from the vents the started to hear the lotus"tenno this à rescue, exterminate we need you to pick are new tenno to his warframe..." the excalibur, mag and loki look up the and see a massive figure falling through the vent breaking them with his shoulder and landing with a mighty impact making there team fall to the ground. They look up and see a atlas taller than all of them "this will be your partner until you give the tenno back to him."

[Squad chat]

Exculibur: okay

Mag: roger

Loki: Roger. Now let get new guy

Loki and exculibur run off, will mag stay to say

Mag : good luck

And storm of with the rest of the group. Atlas walk out the room and started to see around the ship started to go down the a different way running in too 3 moan and 1 crew man he jump the three moan. Punch one to letf other one the right and the last one right in too the ceiling. The was about to trigger weapons the taxon freeze him in place the atlas walk behind and elbow him to his back making the freeze corpus bleed

https/youtu.be/9hHM8nmePsA

Walk over with a mighty rage see the à massive group of crewman he crack his hand and pull out his tekko he Stat running at the first one and snap his than toss him out the window locking everyone with him

Atlas : don't unlock the door

Exculibur : why?

Atlas : going to have some fun

He run to the first crew smash his foot, doing a upper cut ripping his head off roll with his arm up at his face and launching one arm at his stomach going right through and him apart toss torso to the moa gun making it exploded with blood causing very to can see with all the blood he grab one leg and toss them against the all will there is a explosion barrel shot it wit it lex making a explosion of parts everywhere he turn his head shot the leg of the moa run at it ripped his head off

Atlas : open it

Loki : Roger

As the alert goes of as the silent vacuum of then the door unlocked as they see in horror what happens to there comme ally ripped apart. The moment they moved atlas toss the moan body at the two crew man knocking them back. He drop kick the moa head through a elite crew man and hitting the camera. He started to walk pull out his lex and shit the two behind the moa and one more rushing in the room


	2. Chapter 2

As the alarm of the galleon ship goes off. Troop mobilise to get searching for the Intruder,there was hard knock on the door" general the tenno have come for you " as the mechanical door to the massive heavy gunner walk out with experimental weapons called the argonak with her jetpack with a black mask deep red eyes she what going on" what is the situation " the lancer replied with" there are 3 excalibur what's the plan? " he thinks over" attract them to the Common hallway I want very shield Lancer and to mark a barricade and napalm I want them out of my gallion"the lancer turn à round to communications and told everyone the plan.

Squad chat

Nuuk(red) : what the hell dell you had one job!

Dell(blue) : I did not plan to bump I two heavy gunners in that room!

Nuuk: I told you to go get the information not go to the barracks!

Dell (blue) : it's my first time in a galleon ship I follow the mark.

Nuuk (red) : you gone completely different direction!

Id-4 (black & neon blue) : shut the hell up a keep running I want to get out of here are going to meet up with Dango.

As they turn next corner they see a massive squad of shield Lancer walling soon as they noticed this the door lock behind them.

Nuuk: aw crap!

The Napalm started to bombard them with heavy shoot. They reacted fast going over them but being surrounded the whole ship crew. A voice was heard "welcome to my gallion do you have ID!"nuuk unload his last ammo of his lato only the last one hit her shoulder. She responded with " no ID. " she wiped out her arm pointing at the hole squad started to take aim unleash their onslaught the the 3 tenno use super jump to move out the way of the narrow hall in the larger twin cannon room. There were (ballistic) on both side of the room in of row of 8 making show to try and hit the tenno. One shoot hit making him trip

Nuuk: dammit

Id-4 : you okay

Be here you can answer a massive grineer general landed his back and kicking him to the massive pipe bounce off

"you tenno skoom" the tenno pull out a burston on and braton prime and took aim at grineer general making bullet bounce off of her armor, they started to fall back.

Nuuk: well we need to abort and we need dango to open the room, out of this death trap.

Tenno fought back hard taking out elites lancers and then blinding them with radial blind. Taking cover on the top of the cannon.

Del : I think where saf-

Before he can find the general found very easily with her jetpack knocking them back down on metal floor. As she land she pulled out and agronak took aim. "to the void you puppe-" before finish she feels a blade piercing her stomach seeing it was a white sword with a gold edge. As she turn her head she sees looking who stab her in the back. Loki, he pull it out her body making her on fall head first to the floor blood started to flow out her body

Dongo: sorry I am late try to get the information we came for you guys own me

Nuuk : jackass!

Dell: aw man

Id-4: let head to extraction

As the started to run the grineer start to run to their general and calling their medical officers,as she see tenno live she start to think of the picture and her research " why I am..." she black out.

The tenno ran for there life as they trying to get to extraction as the lotus said in worry "tenno that was a high risk mission and nearly lose your warframe be more careful next time"

Nuuk sigh heavily from his " well my excalibur need heavy repairs. Anyway I am heading back to my orbiter" as they dispersed

lotus laid her chair managing five other mission. That is going on she thought of maybe getting a set of hands to manage more missions "you being locked out" she said over her screen. As she thought of Olem for a while and made a decision to give him a gift . As she pulled a tab that said to do list she add (give a medical warframe to Olem with arcane voice)

"hello" it was pitch black cold even she responded again "hello... Is anyone there" it slow got lighter in room she noticed she have limbs and nude " where i am where is my armor!?."? The room started to fade in. The room started to morph. She was confuse. Her body was acting on it own "where am I going?" twisted and turn never ending. She started to hear voice of why. The room started to change to from grineer hallway. It started to bleeding every turn she see more and blood filling. All the way to her feets a she slow feel something gripping her leg it tug her hard pulling her to the floor.

she fought back ripping off the mass and continued running and see the marine lining up. For some reason they were all looking at one direction. Down, she looked closer and see that we're all Pierce all there faces they all have holes , even she through them but they look up and to walk forward in the bloody hallway ripped them apart using their bodies are extra limbs to grab them faster.

she got pulled in with from the faceless marines "noo!" she struggled harder and but there grip will not let go. As they bring her closer head first they loose up there grip. She kick one off. And toss the other in too the door. She ran but more and stop her in tracks. She try to remove them. But no budge. As the claws move to her face. The pulled back. She shut her eyes. And nothing she coutinue closing hers, she still waiting for but still nothing. It was slow opening her eyes everything froze in place. She looks around them she blicks

She feel to the ground and see the door open and see the two children. Standing there. With tired eyes. The other child looked like a clone from the Orokin age. The other kid was Orokin with a pair of odd headsets she try to say something but the door shut. She wanted to see more of them, she wanted to understanding them.

She slowly woke up to the medical bay and dok thul was examined her vital he spoke with a "ah you're awake. You're lucky that it just gone through your organ it was a easy fix. If I was any Higher, it would cut off your lower nerves system."she looked around and look down at her stomach" the wonders was close up a new patch of scar to her collection. " how long was I out." he turn to her and looked at the time on his wrist " about 2 days" she sigh to ask to next " was the number of casualties?" he look at table, too look up reports he wrote. " let see we have 50 elites, 35 butcher, 2 bombard, 1 napalm, 3 ballista, and 2 gunner we have 25 injured.

She look around and see her crew in the medical bay still sleeping. It was probably negative hours."so when I am out of here?" she ask dok he ponder over it " it will most likely be tomorrow. You're able to walk around but you need to go on a liquid diet, for your organ to easier time to heal up." it was good news to hear. Going back to the mystery of the Orokin note. " dok I will see you later" he turn and say " only if you broke something"

As she walk down the hall head to her shift, walk pass soldier saluting to her. She had a massive figure with her arm behind her back and pondering what the heck type of dream she had with confusion. *the dream was way to horrified but those kids. I need to see the picture again if I am certain. After my shift I think I am able to double che-* she feel the pain in her stomach still sting as bad * better just reporting in. * as she made her too command center and made her report and giving task to the 5 Grineer commander to take over so she better deal the pain in her stomach.

As she walk back to to her room she sigh heavily in relief to have somethings to lay on. She grab some medicine, after a while it too affects making the pain less an issue than moving around in her heavy armor. As she laid back she pulled up her Orokin table with her notebook for that opened up to look for the note for the picture. She finally found looking it confirm the one child was a Grineer with a mask underneath the sheath and other was Orokin boy. She trying to understand why is the two are sleeping and who took the picture. She recognize the mask underneath blanket. " is that.. The royal grineer slave?" she want to see closer but it turn into a blur when zooming in. She make a new section in her book. Title Orokin theory. She wrote the mask and the boy. She continued searching for more answers going through the previous image, photo of the two children and one other person a very tall woman with cybernetic arm she wrote down *may it be there maid? Also she look very pretty. It a good thing I am going to be looking like that in a year or so of tyl regor research for me and Kyla. It was slowly taking effect * she looked reflective piece of metal.

As she looked deep she found a file that has a password locked on it *hello what do we have here? * as she try to unlocking or in this case hitting button on random. She have access to Orokin code she only have 5 Orokin council code in her notebook and the rest in in the grineer logs and database but she's fer up and to search them up, but she already lay down here bed. She turn her notebook to the code started to push them in.

None of work. She shrug it off. * Damn guess may need log or the master code? *and she pull out the tab she look at the title ( unairu project units 18)


End file.
